Nissari
Basics The Nissari are a race of all females from the planet Thessia. They are considered the most powerful and most wisest by the four species that live behind the Angira Vale, These races being the Nissari, Eturans, Velarians and the Janar. This is partly due to the fact that they were the first to discover faster-than-light drive and to discover the ancient artifacts that all of the four races technology is based on. A peaceful race, the Nissari are seen as scholars and scientists; but also as many other things as they are a very enigmatic race that have proven them selves to be able to do almost anything if given the proper tools. History They were the first race of the Angira Council races to discover FTL drive c1722 and discover the Warp Gates, a series of giant gates that use warp bubbles to catapult ships across the stars, When they discovered the first Artifact c1729 they instantly became one of the most powerful races of the four. In 1733 they made first contact with the Velarians then the Eturans in 1740 and then the Janar in 1800. In 2500 they made first contact with the Humans, Vulcans, Andorians and Bajorans when they ventured out of the Vail and encountered a Starfleet vessel that was scanning the vale. Biology Nissari have a robust cellular regenerative system. While they do not heal faster than other species, Nissari are known to reach 1000 years of age. Although Nissarians have one gender, they are not asexual. A Nissari provides two copies of her own genes to her offspring, which - regardless of the species or sex of the 'father' - is always a Nissari and is always female. The second set is altered in a unique process called melding. During melding, an Nissari consciously attunes her nervous system to her partner's, sending and receiving electrical impulses directly through the skin. A common phrase used before melding is "embrace eternity," presumably to help focus the partner's mind. Effectively, the asari and her partner briefly become one unified nervous system. Nissari pass through three climacteric life stages, marked by biochemical and physiological changes: *The Maiden stage begins at at age 20 and is marked by the drive to explore and experience. Most young Nisssari are curious and restless. *The Matron stage of life begins around the age of 350, though it can be triggered earlier if the individual melds frequently. This period is marked by a desire to settle in one area and raise children. *The Matriarch stage begins around 700 years of age, or later if the individual melds rarely. Matriarchs become active in their community as sages and councilors, dispensing wisdom from centuries of experience. Their knowledge and guidance may be one reason why Matriarchs are rarely seen outside Nissari space. The Council The Angira Vale Counsil is built of 4 races The Nissari, Eturans, Velarians and the Janar. The counsil is regarded as a Whole race by some and to others thier like the Federation. In order from top to bottom the images are Velarians, Janar, Nissari, Eturans